


Rhythm

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking & Talking, France - Freeform, M/M, Vacation, Vague mentions of sex, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Dan drinks with his mum while on vacation
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 134





	Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiridotalaevis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiridotalaevis/gifts).



> Thank you for just being you @quercussp! I appreciate you so so much!  
> I hope you like it

Dan was drunk. He was enjoying the scenic French evening and while his Nan and brother went off to enjoy and photograph it, he was completely, fall over his feet drunk with his mother. 

She had her head back and was laughing so hard that tears were forming at the corner of each eye. Her lips were stained red from the wine they were downing. 

Dan knew he should regret not sight seeing with his Grandma and Adrian as much, but he felt free spending time laughing with his mum. It was the first time since he came out. He felt lighter and seen.

“And Phil just watched you stick your head in between the train doors?” She gasped, drying her eyes.

“Well there wasn’t much else he could do except come to terms he was dating an idiot.” Dan cackled and took another large sip. It would take time to not feel so bizarre using the words _dating_ , _boyfriend_ , _forever_ _home_. They tasted strange on his tongue but also like they belonged there. The warm look his mum shot him told him she felt the same way.

“I can’t believe I never told you that story before.” 

“I can’t believe that you tell  _ anybody _ that story.” She nudged him with a grin. 

Dan rolled his eyes. “That’s just what I do.” 

“I saw the deodorant one.” She wasn’t looking at him anymore.

Dan frowned at her in question “What?”

“Yeah, you’re brother was laughing so hard- he was over visiting, and he sent it to me.” She looked up at Dan seriously. “I laughed so hard at it, but all I could think about for days on end, was how clear it was that Phil took care of you when you were panicking at the airport. I couldn’t get the thought of him dropping the medicine in your eye for you and calming you down- I just.” she took a deep breath and slumped towards him. “I want to meet him the right way. He seems like a good guy.”

Dan sloshed back the rest of his wine. “He’s the best, Mum.” 

She was smiling again. 

“Tell me about him.” 

“He’s a colossal klutz, and is super awkward. For some reason, strange people always migrate towards him and it’s gotten to the point where I really just expect it when we go out these days. He’s graceless like a baby giraffe and he doesn’t think he has any rhythm at all either but let me tell you,” he hiccupped with a giggle, “I don’t have  _ any _ complaints in that department.”

“Daniel.” He looked up and his mum was laughing silently, wine spilled down her front. She gasped, trying to get the words out before falling into another bout of laughter. “I  _ cannot _ believe you just told me that.” 

“Told you what?” The wine slowed Dan’s brain as he fumbled through what he had said. He could feel his entire face turn bright red. 

“Oh my god.” He covered his face with his hands and could hear his mother cackling all over again. 

“Good for you, I guess,” she laughed and clinked her drink to his. “Cheers.” 

Dan shook his head and tried to hide his own laughter. “Oh my god. I am going to bed. Goodnight Mum.” 

He stalked away to the sound of her losing it all over again. 

  
  



End file.
